comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL ICON: POWERS (s1 ep01 Pilot)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA ICON COMICS IN THE MEDIA POWERS (PLAYSTATION) YOUTUBE: PLOT : The series opens on a number of establishing shots of the city, seeing powers operating in everyday situations. Walker and his partner bring in a hulking power named Iron Impact, who they've got heavily sedated. Walker has to go interrogate an arson suspect and leaves his partner to put the man in his cell, but when his partner is distracted by a phone call, Iron Impact breaks out, killing his partner and trashing the office in the process. Ultimately, Walker guns the man down. Mario Lopez and Extra reports on the event, giving some basic character descriptions for every character on the show, including the fact that Walker has connections to Wolf, Retro Girl and more. Cut to Walker, who used to be a power named Diamond, watching the report in his swank home. He has a scar on his back and feels his neck while he gets dressed, hallucinating that Wolf is there talking to him. Looking out his window, Walker sees a pair of powers fighting in the sky and steps up to the ledge of his building, looking ready to jump off and fly into it. When instead he gets his gun and badge, he turns around to see that a third power has stepped in and fixed the situation in moments. Cut to a club, where a young girl is hanging out with a bunch of people in gaudy costumes, including a man who she had seen moments before on a cell phone app. They go to the bedroom and while they're fooling around, his eyes turn red and constrict. At Powers division, the commanding officer is interviewing Deena Pilgrim, welcoming her to the division and telling her that Walker is her new partner. Walker, meanwhile, is cleaning up his late partner's personal effects when she comes to introduce herself and he ignores her, taking the box and leaving. She follows him to his car, while he heads to return the box to his partner's family. He makes awkward small talk with them; his partner's son doesn't have any affection for powers, and the wife doesn't want to talk to Walker. Back at the car, Pilgrim suggests lunch. They go out to eat, and Pilgrim is surprised by how different Pilgrim looks than he does in his mask. They make small talk while eating, until Walker's phone goes off and theres pair of powers fly past, creating a sonic boom. They go to find the power who had died during sex -- it's Olympia, and the girl who he'd been sleeping with is sitting, shellshocked, in his bathroom. She's disappointed that by having sexual contact with Olympia, she didn't get powers. Pilgrim takes her away to talk. Elsewhere, two men are waiting impatiently for someone. Royale shows up. Of the two men there, one of them has hair -- he's the one who hooked up Olympia with the girl, who passed him some sway, a drug that's meant to give powers a boost. A duplicate of the second man, the one with a shaven head, comes in to give Royale the phone and say that another duplicate of him wants to talk. On the other end of the phone, the bald man tells him that Olympia is dead and the girl is in custody. Royale teleports over to the man, grabbing his head and then teleporting away, leaving his body to be looted by the duplicates and abandoning the head in an alley. At Powers Division, Walker tells Pilgrim that somebody who went down on him once flew afterwards -- that it's a thing wannabes try. Pilgrim brings a variety of snacks to the girl, whose name is Calista. She knows Walker as Diamond from a Powers That Be episode about him. Calista is a Retro Girl fan, and she's impressed that Walker hooked up with her. She asks him how he learned he had powers and he said that in high school he was messing around, he fell from a great height and missed the ground. Calista tells him that she has powers but she doesn't know what they are yet. When he snaps at her, she asks for her phone, saying she wants to call someone. He lets her use it and she calls Royale. She asks Walker where she is, and he tells her what station; she sends him out to get some Diabetes-friendly food, and when he leaves the room, she vanishes. She reappears back at Royale's warehouse with him. She tells him that it was Walker who talked to her. She says she didn't tell him anything. At Powers Division, the security tape is distorted; Walker knows that's Royale, even though everyone else thinks Royale is dead. Back at the warehouse, Royale is talking to Calista, and tells her that Bug, the one he killed, doesn't work for him anymore. He's going to help her find a place to stay. He teleports away. In the coroner's office, the doctor says Olympia's heart exploded. He doesn't know what caused it, since Powers make science not work right. He shows them a CG rendering of what Sway does to people's DNA. In the car, Pilgrim tries to quiz Walker about his past; then they drive up to a group of teens, many of whom have powers. They're staking out the area while Walker talks about how much better powers were when he was a kid. When one of the powers starts to fly, Pilgrim runs up to them and gets aggressive. WHile she does that, Walker flirts with one of the girls, named Zora. He has slightly more luck than Pilgrim does, and she resents his methods but is glad he got results. Too late, he realizes that Zora seemingly has a connection to Royale, since she used his catchphrase in conversation. Walker says that he needs to talk to Wolf. They go to The Shaft, a supermax prison half a kilometer underground where Wolf is being tortured. Every minute or so, they have to give him serious brain damage, and then do it again when his healing factor kicks in. Walker gets face to face with Wolf for a second to ask about Royale, and Wolf confirms that he isn't really dead. He also says that if Walker gets him out of prison, he'll return his powers. Finally, the guards go into emergency lockdown and Walker and Pilgrim leave. Outside, Pilgrim demands to know what is going on, and Walker tells her that Wolf "ate" his powers. At the warehouse, Calista finds Bug's head, screams and runs. As he's driving her home, Pilgrim tells Walker that she requested him because he knows better than anyone else how powers think. He tells her to go away. Walker calls Zora, who says Calista is nowhere to be seen, even though she's at the same party. He tells Zora he's going to come see her at the party, and Zora heads over to send Calista away. Royale is playing Solitaire when his partner (the one who can make duplicates) comes to see him, saying they should kill Calista, but Royale says no. At the party, Walker sees Zora; another power comes to see him and tells him Calista was there. Walker storms out, rebuffing Zora as he does. He sees the tower where Retro Girl hangs out and runs to it, arriving on the roof of the building, where Calista is standing on the ledge. She plans to jump off and see if her powers will turn on like Walker's did. He tries to stop her, but the two end up falling off the building. They're saved by Retro Girl, who seems disgusted by Walker. After Retro Girl takes Calista away, Walker climbs back up on the ledge again, letting the wind on the roof blow through his hair while he once again hears Wolf mocking him in his head. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Icon Category:Powers Category:Detective Christian Walker Category:Detective Deena Pilgrim Category:Retro Girl Category:Calista Category:Zora Category:Wolf Category:Bug Category:The Shaft Category:Olympia Category:Royale